


Across Universes

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Pack Verse [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Psionic abilities, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Something weird happens in the Avengers Tower which leads to unexpected events in a different universe





	1. Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Creative Bingo Words: Awesome, Holiday, and Agency

Lamias POV  
It's been nearly ten years since she was assigned to watch over the Avengers and make sure they don't cross the line. Of course assigning her, a Shadow Court Tracker and Reaper, to make sure they don't step out of line was probably one of the most amusing choices she does not understand that the cobra could have made. Of course more amusing is the fact her twin was assigned the Brotherhood. That was a situation just waiting to explode.

She's lounging on top of the tower, fire and lightning dancing over her fingertips when the first ripple of something being wrong. It shivers through her bones, deep within the seed of life that every Reaper is connected to. Something is happening that shouldn't be happening. Just not here. Elsewhere. Somewhere parallel, the same yet different.

She dispels the fire and lightning, sitting up as she focuses on the disturbance, following it, going to it. A moment later she finds herself in one of the labs deep beneath the surface of the planet, two of her charges working on something. Shoulders pressed close together as they study whatever it is they are doing.

"Stop that," she snaps, voice filling with command in a way most common to the alphas and elders of shifters. "You're beginning to tear the fabric of time and life."

Bruce turns towards her slowly, eyes wide and something unnatural burning within them.

Instantly her instincts as a Reaper tell her to end this creature. Not Bruce, but whatever is inside of him. It doesn’t belong. Her instincts as a Tracker stop her however, there is something going on, and the laws still hold. Harm only those who do harm. Thus far this creature hasn't harmed anyone, thus she can't destroy it. At least, according to all senses it hasn’t. Bruce and Tony both have part of the creature but both are fully functioning, if asleep, beneath it’s power.

 _Whoever you are,_ she snarls directly to it, power building around them, _I suggest you leave my charges before my eyes change color._

When Bruce speaks, it is not him actually talking, "You're a feisty one, maybe you can help me, these two obviously can't. I'm trying to get home. I'm not sure how I ended up here." There is arrogance and something familiar about the tone, but not familiar enough to strike a cord.

 _Sister_ , she calls out, _there seems to be a situation._

Her eyes narrow on Bruce as she waits for a reply.

Tony turns to her next, dark eyes lost within something else, confirming the fact something is sharing both of them.

A moment later her eldest sister appears, dark eyes sweep the room. "Q, what are you doing in this universe?"

"You know who I am?" The not Bruce comments, shock and disbelief pouring off him in equal measures.

"I can see both your and Bruce's life spans, every minute and every death both of you have." Her sister answers lazily, almost indifferently.

The thing in the humans seems almost excited by this news.

"I will return you to your timeline. You shall leave these bodies behind," her sister states, tipping her head and eyes narrowing. "Your timeline is corrupted. That will need to be fixed."

"Tell me about it," Q grumbles from within both bodies. "One minute I am on my way to annoy Janeway and Kirk, the next I am stuck in these two meat suits without a touch of power and no idea how I got here."

Ksenaya vanishes in a flash of black light, storm clouds approaching on the horizon, but not a natural storm. Instead it is the power of a Reaper getting ready to pass judgment on a mass scale. Something's coming, something more than what this Q has done. A moment later her sister returns, eyes flashing furiously. The call of Death, to hunt and destroy fills the air.

 _Fetch Venomous and his two apprentices_. She's ordered in a tone that brokers no room for questioning or delay. _Blood will spill._

 _Of course_ , she replies instantly, vanishing as her eyes turn gold.

Reappearing in front of a nice home halfway around the world, she strides to the door, unsurprised when the cobra meets her at it. His black eyes already silver with golden rings, a sure sign that he's aware he's being called to pass judgement and hunt.

 _Sofia is currently at Q-Branch testing out a new set of weapons_ , _Konrad is with Jace_. Venomous informs her coolly, _You may fetch her, I will fetch him._

She doesn't question the directive, knowing that he can be quite merciless when crossed. If his second apprentice is with his mate, then he will ensure his mate's safety before joining them. A perfectly understandable situation. Not something she going to argue on.

Vanishing again, she reappears in Q's office, knowing it is a secure place to do so as he is currently dating the child of an immortal. Shielding herself from senses, she stalks through the branch, seeking the jackal she was sent for. When she reaches the firing range, she spends a moment appreciating the competition between the immortal child and jackal. They appear to be competing to see who has better aim and talent.

 _Jackal, your assistance is required_. She states when they have finished, _I am to summon you to join the cobra and wolf for a hunt._

Sofia nods, long honey amber hair shortening to a spike as she glances over to Q and Bond, stating, "I've been summoned. Be back in a bit."

"I will notify M and Holmes," the head of the branch states. "You passed, as you are probably already aware. I will text you when you have to finish your placement."

"Thanks," the jackal flashes a quick smile, "That'd be appreciated." Turning on her heel, Sofia strides from the room, quickly finding an empty room and waiting with a hand on her hip. "As movement to place to place is not one of my talents, I assume you're taking me?"

She allows herself to become sensible, answering, "Yes, I am to take you."

She almost doesn't expect the young woman to accept her hand, but the jackal does. A breath later they are standing in the Avengers Tower, right where she left her sister and the other three. It is not surprising that the cobra and wolf have already appeared and are waiting for them. Despite the fact he is a shifter and not an immortal, the cobra has the ability to move just like an immortal, a gift given to him by the Dawn Son upon confirming his status as a Dawn Tracker.

 _Come, we shall return Q to the universe he belongs in. Then you three shall deal with a situation_. Ksenaya declares.

Energy flares around them, one moment they are in the tower, the next they are standing in the middle of a field on a planet that is definitely not Earth. Everything smells and feels wrong. This isn't their universe. Actually, she is quite sure there is something dramatically wrong with this universe. It seems to be in a state of flux in a way they never should be. The sort of flux that comes with the creation of a universe, something she hadn’t been alive for.

 _That's because it is wrong. It's being split in two. We feel it because our gifts as reapers are showing everyone who dies in one but lives in the other, never existed, or all the other changes that occur_. Her sister answers the unspoken question. _It will settle_.

In an instance the cobra's eyes turn to golden fire with silver rings, inverse of what they had been when she first went to summon him.

 _Konrad. Sofia_. He states coolly, fury pouring off him though she does not know why it is there suddenly.

The two younger shifters step close and a breath later they are gone, a whirl of fire and ice, energy ripping through the air around them like lightning.

"I suppose I should thank you," a heavier, pasty looking man with brown hair drawls as he appears. "It should be safe to return to annoying my favorite captains now."

"I would hold off, for just a little bit," she suggests with a glance at her sister. "Time is still in flux."

He huffs in annoyance, vanishing with a muttered, "Very well."

 _This universe's immortals. Sister nearly destroyed them once in boredom. It's the reason most are not allowed to universe hop any more_. Ksenaya comments dryly. _He's one of the more intelligent ones of their kind. Most I would like to hand over to Moriura_.

Snickering, she shakes her head. They must be very annoying to make her sister wish to hand them over to that particular Reaper.

"What is this place?" she inquires as she looks around, this isn't earth, but it's very similar in many ways, however as far as she can tell there are no animals or people here, only plants and insects.

"They do not have a name for it yet, as it is undiscovered at this point. I thought it would be an appropriate home for the Augmented. Under the proclamation passed they qualify for our protection and assistance. As I am not a Tracker, I called on a Tracker who would have no problems bending the rules and those he trained." Her sister explains. "They can build their home here and grow as a species."

She nods in understanding, looking around and thinking there needs to be some animals here.

"Why don't you find one of our creation cousins and get them to come populate this place." Ksenaya suggests as her eyes survey what's going on. "Or find a few who may wish to live here for a time."

That's actually a good idea, she can use her skills as a Tracker to do something nice, something different that she hasn't done before. Who to ask, she wonders as she vanishes, leaving her sister alone on the planet not theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea, or something like it, has been bouncing around my head since I saw Star Trek Beyond and decided to rewatch the other two because I could. Apparently my Pack Verse likes growing. It's only three chapters, and I have no idea whether more will ever happen with this particular tale.
> 
> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. Helping

Khan's POV  
When he had first awoken from cryosleep he hadn't expected to be surrounded by humans on earth once more. He thought they had escaped the massacre by leaving the planet. Apparently they had, it is also apparent that things had not gone as planned because it is nearly three hundred years into the future and he hadn't woken the way he was supposed to

Over the following weeks, things had turned quite serious and devolved, getting far worse for him.

The tipping point, where he went from being willing to work with Marcus and his people to not, had been when one of the scientists had killed the youngest member of his crew on purpose.

Rage has burned through him, and it would be hours before he would know that his reaction had set a chain of reactions into play.

The first sign that something different is happening is the way every human in sight hits their knees, many grabbing at their heads as if there is something putting pressure on them.

He's so used to the sounds of people moving and speaking, that when he cannot hear them, it seems unnaturally quiet. Still, he plans to take advantage of whatever is causing this to get to his people. What he is going to do when he gets there he doesn't know. They are on the other side of that view glass, but that glass has already proven itself unable to be broken.

As he strides from the room, studying the doors to determine which might lead to the room he had been viewing, he finds himself face to face with a teenager with the palest blue eyes that are nearly white.

Tilting his head, the teen studies him and nods, stating, "Come on, I'm to fetch you so we can fetch the others while Venomous passes judgement."

The words don't make sense in that sentence structure. Nothing about this teen makes sense. His senses are telling him that the teen is actually older than he appears but he has a hard time believing that. His senses are also telling him that there is a wolf in front of him, but that's not possible, unless humans have been doing some sort of experimentation and there is something from that carrying over?

A moment later the third door down slides open and a blonde girl with gleaming eyes steps into the hall, hand on her hip as she watches their approach.

"You're being slow Icy," she states as her eyes narrow, "Move it along, I have some talents to borrow and some time to fuck up."

This causes the teen to laugh, a rich sound that echoes off the walls and feels out of place here. "Only you would decide to 'borrow' powers from Reapers. Any ideas how we are relocating this group? Venomous didn't say."

She snorts as if that is a stupid question.

The air seems to charge with electricity, all of it starting around the girl as her blonde hair seems to glow with energy. One minute they are within the bay where his crew was being held captive, the next they are gone, his senses going haywire as they reform on a grassy surface. That wasn't like any teleport or transporter he has ever used.

His eyes quickly count all of the tanks, finding that all of them, even the one holding sweet Halima is there. Then he can honor her and give her a proper burial, that's more than she would have gotten from the humans.

"How the hell did you do that Jackal?" the boy asks, hand raking through short hair. "That was," a shiver runs through the young man as he stops cold.

Waving lazily towards a dark haired woman with dark eyes that is standing off to the side, the girl answers, "It's one of her talents. She didn't pick us three on accident. Who else has the will to confront She Who Created Us without flinching, borrow abilities from gods or bring entire compounds to their knees?"

"I get you two," the teen states in confusion, "What I don't get is why me?"

The girl doesn't answer that, instead she paces the length of the tanks, stopping next to Halima, hand lightly touching the glass as her eyes turn almost as white as the boys.

"I'll be back," she mutters, tilting her head. "Perhaps it would be best if Uncle and Jace are fetched. They'll be needed."

"I will retrieve them Tracker. You have your tasks." The black haired woman states calmly.

Turning towards the older woman, the blonde teen snorts, "Yeah, no. You're not a Tracker and you're not pack,  if you think the protection around him would let you take him from the pack home you are sorely mistaken."

Narrowing her eyes in disbelief the older woman studies the teen before nodding once sharply. "I had not considered the fact he is bonded to a Shadow Court Tracker."

More words that don't make sense. He prides himself on the fact he is better than humans at everything. Faster. Smarter. Stronger. Yet he cannot keep up with these three, it's like they are talking a language he doesn't understand.

Actually, the English that the two teens are talking is British English but not the British English he's adjusted to in recent months but the British English of his time frame before he went into cryosleep. Yet it's still not quite right. There is something just slightly off, other.

"You are very like him," the woman remarks, eyebrow arching in challenge.

"Listen," the teen replies, tone sarcastic as if explaining something to someone slow. "You are millions of years old, and a Reaper to boot, that means nothing in this situation cause my eyes are shimmering _gold_ with shiny _silver_ rings in them. I don't even have to look in a mirror to know that. That means I am currently service the Shadow Mistress and the Sun Lord. Whether you like me or not means nothing."

Surprisingly enough, the black hair woman inclines her head slightly, acknowledging the statement or agreeing, he's not sure.

"When Lamias returns send her for them, or call for Auralas, both would be trusted to bring them." The girl suggests before vanishing again.

The remaining teen sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'd apologize but I've been around Eric too much to say something completely not true."

"She is right, Konrad, I chose you three on purpose." The woman comments softly, going on to explain, "Maybe not quite the way she put it, but close. The cobra is known for his quick and merciless ability to deal with threats. She is known for her ability to use any means necessary to finish a hunt. You are known for having the mercy they lack."

"I'm pretty sure the words mercy and Eric never belong in the same category. Mercy belongs to his mate, not him," the teen, Konrad, replies with a shrug.

Silence falls over the three of them, leaving him alone to his thoughts as he moves closer to the tanks, touching  the glass over each as they slumber in cyrosleep. Why are they here? How are they here? Who are these people? What are they doing here?

His mind spins with questions and facts, going over everything said and done since  the boy appeared. The only thing he can think of is the legends of world travelers. Not space travelers, but ones who come from other worlds by mystical means. He's always dismissed them as fantasy but at this moment he is wondering how real they really are. He's always dismissed the idea of God as a fantasy too, but they speak as if gods are real.

"I do not know if the human god is real, he's not my concern. I only know that my Mother and Creator is real, as are my siblings." The woman states, turning her attention to him. She turns to Konrad with narrow eyes, asking curiously, "How are you a Tracker with belief only in one?"

The teen shrugs, "I believe in the Eldest Three. It's hard not to with Eric and Sofia sworn to the three and the marks vibrant on their skin. Hard not to believe with Uncle John as both healer and alpha or just knowing Jace. The other four I think of like high powered immortals." Konrad turns to him, explaining, "A Tracker is someone sworn to the Old Gods, normally only one or two, except Eric and Sofia are both sworn to three of them, the Eldest Three, to be exact, which is uncommon. She's," a hand is waved towards the woman, "is an immortal reaper. That makes her the daughter of either the Shadow Mistress or Dusk Daughter. By human standards she's a goddess, but not by shifter standards."

He absorbs the information with a blank expression, a goddess? She looks human or augmented.

 _Yes, officially I am a goddess, just as every first to fifth generation immortal is, but we aren't considered gods. Only the Old Gods, our Mother and siblings, are considered gods._ He hears echo through his head, it almost drives him to his knees because he can hear the power behind the words.

Before he has a chance to say anything, a tall black-haired man with scales running the length of his neck, part of his jaw, and over his fingers appears with two others. Silver eyes settle on him before sweeping the area. _Protect them_ , the man orders before vanishing.

Konrad nods, moving to stand next to the smaller of the pair. "Uncle John, Jace, did Venomous fill you in on what's going on?"

The stockier of the pair, looks around and he recognizes that look as a soldier studying the area. "I got a quick burst of information in typical Eric style. First step is waking all these people up, second step is healing them. I've got wake up, he's got healing." Blue eyes turn on him, the short man studies him for a minute before walking over and nodding. Offering a hand, the stocky blonde says, "John Watson."

He doesn't hesitate before accepting the hand, not wishing to show any signs of weakness. "I am Khan Noonien Singh."

"Since I am sure no one has bothered to explain what's going on, a bad habit Trackers and immortals sometimes have, let me." John tells him, a touch of amusement filling the man's tone as he speaks.

The next several minutes are spent with John explaining in quick succession the events that lead to this. He has barely had a chance to finish processing when a burst of sharp pain rushes through his mind.

Things are changing, he realizes, in the past.

He chooses to sit down rather than allow his legs to collapse, as he closes his eyes and watches the way the changes unfold.

The roar is the first thing that catches his attention as he moves through the compound looking for the children. He's terrified he will not be able to reach them in time, that the scientists that created them will kill the children before he can get them out. His blood runs cold when he hears the roar, more like a howl actually, but  vibrating through his bones.

His group quickly makes their way to where the children are being held, only to discover all of the humans on the ground. Well, nearly all of them, there are a few who are trying to protect the children by shielding them it appears.

The blonde teenage girl seems to shimmer into existence, eyes narrowing on the people with the children and the children. A breath later they are all gone as if they had never been.

In the present, his memories of every single compound seems to change like that, all of the augmented children being declared dead even though there isn't a single body. He can remember the sorrow felt with the loss of each child, his hatred of the humans for what they had did, his desperation to escape and take his people with him.

Opening his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by open cryotanks. Many of the augmented already being woken up by the two that had appeared with the scaled man.

John and Jace, he thinks, watching the way Konrad is sticking close to the younger one.

He watches in fascination as John opens the tanks, hands touching the sides of the person in the tanks face as he seems to glow. The time with each varies, what stays the same is the soft gasp of air as their hearts start beating regularly again. As the augment wakes up, the second one, Jace, takes John's spot, voice gentle as he speaks with them.

Finally, when all of them are awake except Halima, the pair move to her tank.

John glances at the black-haired woman. Actually, she's the only one he doesn't have a name for at this point. "After I fix the physical damage you can release her soul back to her, and he'll fix the rest," the stocky man states calmly.

The woman just nods in agreement, eyes never leaving them as the pair opens the tank.

Halima is dead. What are they doing? There is no way to undo death, not even for them. Not with the way she died.

He rises, planning to go over there only to find his body will not move and the man with scales, Eric, has returned.

 _You will allow them to do what they do best._ He's ordered in his mind, feeling the power to obey put with that order.

She's dead, he thinks, there is nothing that can be done for that. Why are they acting otherwise?

Several long minutes pass as all the woken augmented gather and watch the pair as they continue to work on Halima. Each and every one of them can feel her missing from the link that tied them together, can hear that her body is not functioning. Yet these two act as if that means nothing.

When the first sharp breath fills the air, all of them freeze in place, staring at the sight. A scream of pain is cut short as the second one takes over but not before all the standing augments go to rush forward to make them move away.

 _Kneel_! is hissed through the minds of each of them, forcing them to their knees whether they want to or not.

He can feel the way they fight the order, the control, and exactly how little it works.

Several more minutes pass as the younger of the pair focuses on Halima. The next noise she makes is a soft groan as she sits up in the tank, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Let go, Eric," John states as he stands and stretches.

He feels the pressure in their minds release at the same time.

"Well," the stocky man answers, "physically everyone is cleared," the blonde turns to the other healer, "Jace?"

"The only person I haven't cleared emotionally is him," Jace replies, motioning to him.

He steps back, uncomfortable with that suggestion.

 _You might as well let him do it willingly, because I will make you do it unwilling otherwise_ , Eric informs him coolly, and he realizes he is the only one who can hear the cobra.

He nods slowly, after running the information quickly and checking on how the members of his crew and family are currently feeling.

"Where would you like me to sit?" He asks calmly, looking directly at Jace.

"Wherever you're comfortable sitting," the healer answers.

He settles where he is already kneeling, simply changing the positioning of his legs.

It takes Jace a minute to get the cobra to let go, he watches in fascination the way the smaller man turns in the tall black-haired man's grasp, standing on his toes to press pink lips against icy pale skin and black scales. For a moment those arms tighten before the tall cobra lets go, stepping back with the slightest nod.

Turning towards him, the smaller man crosses the distance between them, dropping into an easy seat on the ground before him. "Hand or face?"

His glance is questioning in response. He had seen the young man touch the faces on all of them as he worked, why is he asking?

 _You're awake, they were not._ Eric answers the unspoken question,

He offers a hand, holding it out so the healer can take it.

Almost as soon as Jace's warm fingers close over his, he can feel the instant connection. It is both similar and different from the connection he shares with the other augments. It's nothing like he expected, the touch is warm and affection, gentle, a soft pressure that carefully follows his memories and he hears every word the young man states as he explains what he is doing and why. The pain he has felt since waking slowly fades, as does the anger and rage he felt about the children. It feels like he has lived years between him and all of the horrors he had dealt with. The links between himself and the others seems to grow stronger and more open, not actual telepathy, but close.

 _I'm sorry I cannot return your body to how it was before the sleep. To do so would destabilize your body, and you would die_. Jace murmurs in his mind, regret filling his voice. _You could ask Uncle if he could do it, he's better at physical healing than I am, but I think he will say the same._

Swallowing,  he internally nods, thinking his response at the younger man, _You have done enough. Both of you. If this body is the price I pay for my crew and family, the children, it is well worth it_.

When the younger man withdraws from his mind and lets go of his hand, he opens his eyes and slowly looks around.

He's amazed by the lack of rage, that edge that he can always remember there beneath the surface. While he retains all of his memories, those memories no longer hold the power over him they once did.

"Call for Sofia," Jace suggests, standing back up and returning to the cobra's arms.

He loses track of what the outsiders, these people who are helping them though he doesn't understand why, are doing as he is surrounded by his crew.

They touch each other, confirming the bonds between them and the fact they are alive.

Joaquin is the first to touch him, hand lightly touching his face, taking in the drastically different features than what he had before. "Khan?" his friend and bodyguard murmurs, "Is it, how, what happened?"

"Later," he answers, "I will explain everything I can later."

He can see the hesitation in the faces around him, but they still nod and accept the answer, accept him.

He doesn't  want to admit he feared they wouldn't, that he would be told to leave, unwanted by those he wished to protect above all others.

He's still with the others, reconnecting and rejoicing in all those who have lived, when the feeling of lightning and electricity fills the air once more. Excitement pours through him. Lightning was the feeling that came with the blonde girl, Sofia. She was the one sent after the children. They're appearing now? Where are they going to be? How many was she able to save?

Rising to his feet, his eyes dart around as he watches to see where they are going to be at, worried because what if the way they are spread out makes it hard for her to manifest with the children?

"Khan?" Halima mumbles questioningly, pressing against his side.

"They are coming," he replies.

Before anyone has a chance to ask who, Sofia appears a little ways away in a part of the clearing where no one is standing. She is surrounded by children, teenagers, and a few adults. His eyes skip over them, mind recalling their records and names. She did the impossible. Every single augmented child, all one-hundred and thirteen of them, have been brought here.

Immediately the two healers move over to where they are standing and start working on the children. Hands touching faces lightly as they move from person to person, none of the contact for very long. He hopes that is a good sign. What surprises him is when the cobra actually changes half his body into the massive tail of a cobra. Almost immediately the children are clamoring to play. According to the looks on the two teenagers that originally came with him faces this is a normal occurrence.

So he stands there watching and waiting, only after the healers are done does he realize the adults with the children are regular humans. What are they doing here?

Sofia is the one to answer that question, striding over to stand before him, head held eye and meeting his gaze directly. "They preferred a life where they could actually care for the children, rather than train the children or harm them. Each was willing to die to protect the little one they were with when I came for the children. Considering the fact none of you know how to be proper children, I thought it wise to accept their offer."

He nods slowly, he already feel the children joining the link, but the others he can't.

At least, at first he can't.

Once John and Jace have each checked every children, no matter their age, they move on to the more human members of the group. First though, they stop side by side, and he is moderately certain they have a telepathic conversation by the way the two of them seem to sway closer for a moment before nodding at almost the same time. A moment later the two shifters move on to the humans that had come with the children, and he suddenly feels them.

It is different than his link with his people, weaker, but he can tell they are all sincere. They are only here for the children. For that alone he will welcome them to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. Celebration

Sofia's POV  
She is in the middle of taking her placement tests, the youngest possible recruit for an MI6 Double-O Program when she feels the immortal enter the building. As whoever it is just appeared rather than using the door, she assumes it is not a friendly visit but a hunt visit. Sure enough, she is right, the immortal is there to summon her to hunt.

In the following hours she loses track of time as she first helps Konrad track down and assist the reason they started the hunt, a gift person with a striking resemblance to their alpha-second. Once they have him, they also fetch his family and pack, all of them asleep in metal tubes.

Cryosleep, she thinks, curious why they did that. Was it their choice or were they forced into it? Doesn't matter, she was sent to save them, so that's what she will do. Only a small voice in the back of her head says to use judgement on them before she fetches the children. The other part of her task. It's a really good thing she can borrow other people's talents, even if doing so for long periods is exhausting.

As the energy gathers around her to return to where the immortal waits, she quietly invokes judgement on all of them, those who fail it will not appear with the rest when they re-solidify. She's mildly surprised when they all appear, though some look worse for wear than others in their sleep, and this pack’s alpha is still with her as well.

Swaying in place, she is rather thankful when she feels a surge of power rush through her.

 _Thank you Uncle_ , she tells the cobra, knowing he is the source.

 _Use part of my empathy for this next task, it will help,_ he replies calmly.

She sends a mental nod, focusing on his particular brand of empathy and pulling a small piece to herself. A moment later he inserts the instructions on how to use it as an energy source directly into her mind.

 _Thank you Uncle_ , she comments before she focuses on the other set of gifts she is currently holding, the ability to bounce between universes and time frames.

The next moment she is nearly three-hundred years in the past of this earth, and isn't that a mind twister since it’s before she was born in her world, and is ready to start tracking down every augmented child to take them away from the facilities  they are currently in. Only those with actual homes will be left alone. Only she quickly discovers none of them are in homes. All of them are referred to as experiments, not people, with numbers instead of names on file.

So she spends hours, even days, she doesn't know how long, tracking each of the groups of children down. She uses her howl as a way to pass judgement, focusing her ability to do so on her voice. That's her gift from the Dawn Son, allowing her to do her task without having to lay the judgement mark on the person's skin. As she finds them, she takes them from the facilities, leaving them in a place between times, almost asleep so that she can wait until the others are ready before delivering them. There are far too many children to deliver them to people not ready.

She's amazed by the small group of humans who wish to stay with their augmented charges, and makes sure to pass judgement on them to make sure they are safe before accepting their help and willingness to stay with the children.  

When she finally is called to deliver the group, she is nearly exhausted even though she has been pulling emotion in order to stay on her feet. How her uncle is able to stay awake using his dark empathy like that for so long she doesn’t understand even with his memories.

She blinks as she feels another surge of power rushing through her, waking her up fully as her energy levels return to normal.

 _Thank you Uncle_ , she tells the cobra with a mental smile.

 _You're welcome_ , he replies, _Are you still using the dark empathy?_

 _No_ , she replies with a internal shake of her head. _I’m using Jace’s empathy, I like how they feel. It's pretty awesome feeling and scenting their joy_.

 _Yes_ , he agrees, _I'm happy there is little in the way of negative emotion floating about now that those two have finished their tasks healing._

 _I bet this becomes a bit of a holiday for them, a founders day_ , she comments with a small smile, watching the way all of the augments are moving about and connecting with each other. She even watches the humans and how they interact. Sniffing the air, she realizes that something is off, she doesn't actually smell humans. The original human scent is fading, being replaced by something different.

 _That's because John's changing them, they're going to be more like the augmented, though it will be a slow process to actually show. It will slow their life span down so it is closer to equal since the augmented will live two to three times longer._ Eric explains with a small shrug.

Chuckling, she nods and watch what's happening. _Have they realized you made them care packages that include food and temporary shelter for while they establish themselves yet?_

 _I don't think so_ , he answers with a chuckle. _None of their thoughts reflect that knowledge. Their elder is planning however, based off what he can see. He'll appreciate the supplies gathered, even if he will not know how to show that appreciation_.

 _Stop being rude you two_ , Jace cuts in with a gentle smile,

Shooting an innocent look in her friends direction, she responds, _We're being polite, not rude, after all it's not nice to talk about someone when they are in hearing range as if they aren't._

 _You two_ , Jace mutters with a shake of his head, his attention turning elsewhere.

 _What's the immortal's name?_ she asks her uncle, curious as to who summoned them since it’s not someone she recognizes.

 _Ksenaya, she's the oldest Reaper, both a Shadow and a Dusk._ He replies as he lets the children play on his tail the same way he allows shifter children to play on him.

They fall quiet, Eric playing with the little ones, while she simply watches. She can smell the differences in the air, someone is making minor changes to the planet. Where before she couldn't smell any sort of animals, now she is able to pick up a few new scents, all of them animals. Most of the scents are almost familiar, similar to animals that her sister has worked with since opening a veterinary clinic, but there are a few she doesn't know.

She watches with interest as the alpha of this pack, no wait, khan is the equivalent of alpha, as Khan approaches Uncle John and the immortal. "We would be pleased if you were to join us in a celebratory and thanksgiving meal."

The immortal merely arches an eyebrow at Uncle John, leaving the choice up to him.

 _Should we?_ he inquires of the rest of us on the pack link. Making her realize that all of us here are of the same pack since Lamias hasn't shown back up yet.

 _I can return you to just minutes after each of you were called on, if that has any effect,_ Ksenaya offers.

Nodding once slowly, Uncle John states, "We accept," flashing a smile he queries, "Would you like some help?"

Smiling politely in response, Khan replies, "No thank you, we will be able to handle it." Almost like an afterthought he adds, "Thank you for the offer."

Uncle John nods, wandering off to speak with a small group that's gathered together.

After glancing around again, she decides to join the small group of teenagers, hanging on the edge of the group and listening to them speak with each other. There is plenty of times she could actually say something but chooses not to, letting them talk without her interference.

Eventually one of the group turns to her, asking, "What are you?"

Trying not to smirk, she answers, "I'm a jackal Tracker. Uncle John," she motions to the blonde wolf, "is my alpha."

"You're not a canine," one of the younger looking ones mutters.

Now she does smirk, right before her body changes and she morphs into her second form.

"That's impossible!" one of them nearly shouts, drawing the attention of everyone there.

Jace and Konrad join her. Jace's elite wolf four times her size, his shoulders as tall as the tallest teenager. Dwarfing Konrad's smaller wolf form who is only a little bit bigger than her jackal. Eric's lips curve in a smirk before he finishes changing, the rest of his body vanishing into the cobras scales. Startling the adults and teens, amazing the children who just think there is more large snake to play on. Only Uncle John doesn't change, watching with a fond smile.

"Can you change like that?" Khan inquires, motioning in their direction.

"Yeah, I become an elite wolf like Jace," Uncle John replies, pointing at the larger wolf.

With her keener canine senses she can smell charcoal and cedar chips burning. Meat, fruit and vegetables cooking slowly and in different combinations. She can identify each of the augments, the once-humans, and their various relations to each other. Actually, two of the once-humans are genetically related to the augmented children they refused to leave. Well that explains a lot.

Returning to her human form, she keeps her preferred trackers style of short hair as she watches the way the children alternate between playing with Uncle Eric and Jace while Konrad reverts to his human form to watch.

Eventually one of the teenagers asks her, "What do you plan to do with your life?"

Smiling, she answers, "I work for an intelligence gathering agency." Deciding it might be best not to mention she works for her worlds version of Section 31.  Particularly considering everything that happened.

"That sounds like fun," one of the boys comments, "What type of intelligence?"

"Whatever I am asked to get," she replies calmly.

"Food's nearly done," one of the augmented near the grills calls out.

That seems to end conversations for the moment as everyone gets into orderly sets to wait to get their meals.

Curiously, she looks over all of the options made, the salads and side dishes, the main meals. Her senses picking up unique scent combinations and several familiar ones as well. It smells like it's going to be great. The way people quietly talk and the smooth way everyone moves reminds her of a pack gathering. Once she has a plate, and has bid the people making and serving the food thanks, she finds a spot to sit down and eat, enjoying exactly how everything smells and tastes.

She's only a little surprised when the teenage augments join her, and conversation strikes back up. For the remainder of the time they are there she visits with them, getting to know each and what they hope for their new life.

Catina, a lovely dark-haired girl with flashing eyes and the youngest of the augmented teenagers wishes to be a healer, a doctor.

Okpere, a handsome dark skinned augment with serious eyes and a hesitant smile, wants to be a builder and is looking forward to helping design and build their new community.

Asma, a plump woman with olive skin and chocolate eyes, wishes to write anything and everything.

Evan and Elisa, a pair she is sure is twins because they smell nearly the exact same, spend most of it talking about plants and animals.

On and on it goes, each of them having hopes for their future now that they are not locked into one they didn't chose. She actually hopes she gets a chance to find out how successful they are in reaching their goals. She wonders how many will change goals, develop new interests, maybe even find things they never expected.

When she bids them goodbye, she's rather happy to have met this group. All of them were as intelligent as herself, something she hasn't come across a lot of in her own world. At least outside her pack she hasn't. Maybe she will have a reason to visit again in the future, hopefully not a bad one, or maybe she can see if her Aunt could show her their progress. After all, vision isn't a gift she has, but she knows several who do have the ability to See in some form, she can always borrow their talents for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> I have the notes for two more stories related to this: one the after math in Starfleet after a bunch of people have judgment passed on them, and the other when the Enterprise makes first contact with the colony. Not sure when they will be worked on, but since the notes for them keeping growing I know they eventually will be written


End file.
